EPIC FANFICTION TF2 CHAPTER FIVE
by Mr.CpreeSunchips
Summary: ALL YOUTUBERS ARE HOT AND SEX AND THEY ARE GOING TO HAVE FUN QITH THE TEAM GUYS AT THE PARTY...EPIC111!


**Chapter 5**

Muselk ripped off his clothes, he had a six pack, mountaindew flavor, and large sausage nipples. He went over to red scout and stood at the side of the bed. Red scout was filled with cum, scout did not know how he was still alive. "Imma gonna make you wet scout" Muselk blu coiutn inside could hear Muselks sexy voice, "MUSLEKKS!" the blu scout yelled, and he crawlesd out of red socuts mouth, this action broke red socuts jaw.

Blu scout bend over and spread his legs, "FUCK ME MIUSKEL FUCK ME AS HARD AS THE PLAINS HIT THE TWIN-" but muslek picked up blu scougt and he threw him at bliu spy. "No" Muslek said, "I want this one".

Muslek then took out rea, and he went to the stobe. He tok out tea pot amd the made tea. He took the hot tea andf then pured it on scouts nipples. "Yeah mate" Muslek said in his sexy voive. "You love it dont oyu", a portal developed in red scout butthole, and out of the butthole Soundsmith came out.

Soundsmith had a rocket jumper and market garderner, and he was confused as to why this portal brought him here. He saw the hot looking mans with large throbbing cocks and tight buttholes. Soundsmith was horny. He did not have the sex in a long time.

SOundsmith then ripped off his pants and then took out his rocket jumper. He rocket jumped his dick into red medics asshole. Medic was supriozed but soundsmith thrusted and thrusted and thrusted untill he finaly cam. Blu heavy then started to fuck souondsmith.

"Hey guys", b4anny came into the room, "I heard there wasparty in here, mind if I join?". Red spy came up to b4anny, he bend over and spread his long slender legs. "Oh b4anny, teach me your ways" spy said, b4anny unzipped his pants and started to fuck spys hot butthole, "OHHHH B$ANNY, FUCK ME FUCK MEEEEEE!?", b4anny loved this he, he never experiannced this before. Today was the day b4anny would lose his virginity, b4anny thrusted and threusted and thrusted and thrusted. "YEah spy, your my cum pig whore" b4anny sexily said.

But then he heard a decloak, b4anny looked behind him and blu spay was behind him. "Ohh b4anny, im a sory but you have being tricked" Red spy said. Red spy tightened his butthoel, it was so tieght that b4anny could not take his 6 inch dick out.

Blu spy thrusted his 58 inch cock inside b4annys wide butthoel. It stabbed through his entisents, stomach, lungs, and finaly came out his mouth. Blu demoman stuffed his cock inside b4anny's mouth, now b4anny was in pain.

Someone then knocked on the door, "Sniper can you go get that" Red medic said with tow large soldier cocks stuffed inside his mouth. Red sniper went to go open the door, when he opened there was Uncle Dane, LazyPurple, and PyroJoe. They looked very angry and had large bulges in their crotch section.

"Have you come for the party" Red spi said.

"We came for you you sneaky peice of shit" LazyPurple said.

PyroJoe put his large hand on spys neck and he dragged him to the corner. UnclDaan took out the ropes and they tied up Red spy. They tied his hands, feet, legs, arms, and dick, and they then started to take off their pants. Yro Joe and LazyPurple stuffed their large, rock hard, throbbing cokcs into spy tiny mouth.

PyroJoe was coming in from behind, "Thats right spy, this is what happens whern you expose our Anime Cat Girl SLave Market". Spy started to remember that inncident, but spy actully slightly enjoyed being like this. "oH YES, fuck me harder" Spy said with two cocks stuffed in his mouth. "Shut the fuck up slute" Uncle Dan said, and they put a ball gag in spys mouth. D

Muselk and blu heavy were fucking and blu soldier thought that it was hot. Soldier wanted to fuck both of them but hew only had one cock. So through sheer force of will, soldier made his one cock into two. Now soldier has two 24 inch cock! Soldier then useed his two cocks to fuck muselk and blu heavy.

Red soldier the yelled out "Grenade!", and then soldier therw a cum granade under soundsmiths. The granade exploded and soundsmith exploded into a wave of cum, blood, pee, and penis juice. Red soldier took out a swirly straw and started to drink. "This is what we had to do in veitnam after every battle" ssaid red soldier to blu sniper. Blu sniper then left the room, whent out to the battlements, and then jumed off the edge falling to his death. Blu sniper hit the ground, and he was still alive. Mr. Paladin decloaked, and red snier looked up. Mr. Paladin hads a large buldge.

"I see you are looking at this" Mr. Paladin said in his sexy british voice, Paladin ripped off his pants. "Vwola" Paladin said, and Paladin exposed his big hairy cock, about 20 inches or so. "Oh just wait for it to be fully erect"Paladin said, all snier could do was watch as paladins dick slowly erected upwards.

There was another knock at the door, Muslek unplugged the large soldier cock from his butthole, "They are here" Muslek said. Blu engineer went to go open the door.

When the door opened, there stood CeeJaey, "We are here for the party" said CeeJeay. Behind CeeJeay was a large crowed of people. CeeJeay entered, unzipping his pants. Others entered aswell. Sketchek, MRswipez, StaryKrow, Robtheawsom, Funke, Winglet, Max Box, NISLT, Quad; everyone was here. And they all came for the massive party in the small storage room.


End file.
